User talk:Kwongtungnan
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unclassifiable Maps page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sewil (Talk) 01:53, November 3, 2011 Reply Do you EVEN know that MapleStory Hong Kong is merged with Taiwan? Look at their version number and content. They are the same, and when you download and install the client, all their files have the same hash. Please, do check something before complaining to people. This is another aspect of life. If my tone seems harsh, then I'm sorry. Have a great day ahead! Richmond2010 (Talk) 02:12,11/14/2011 (UTC) MapleStory We use Global names here, as you can see. Richmond2010 (Talk) 02:34,11/14/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Oh wait, it wasn't me who undid it. You can check the revision history of Chaos here: http://maplestory.wikia.com/index.php?title=MapleStory:_Chaos&action=history Richmond2010 (Talk) 02:37,11/14/2011 (UTC) MapleStory To play Global in South East Asia You have to mask your IP to be similar to those of North America. Then, register for an account at Nexon North America. Enable your Maple account, then download the client. However, there is a disadvantage at masking your IP address. When you mask your IP, your internet connection speed dramatically slows down. Hope this helps. Richmond2010 (Talk) 02:40,11/14/2011 (UTC) MapleStory It is in the wiki. It does not have an individual page for it. The information is scattered around this wikia. As long as you know the thing you want to know, you can always type the name of something into the search box. Richmond2010 (Talk) 13:45,11/14/2011 (UTC) MapleStory About the problem Hi again! As I see, you were trying to upload Animated GIFs. Did you check if your browser supports animated pictures? If not, you could download another browser (I recommend Safari, Safari supports Animated Pics). Even so, stuff like these should not be uploaded here, because it violates the US copyright law (not sure why the other images do not). Thank you for reading and have a good day! Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:42,11/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re:A little help... Oh, hi again! You don't board a ship to Temple of Time. You fly there. You talk to the NPC on the highest platform and you will be transformed into Red Draco. As for the version number, the '.3' is the server maintenance number on the version, which is '1.12'. The '.3' is not part of the version number. Richmond2010 (Talk) 02:48,11/25/2011 (UTC) MapleStory The map which you go back to Orbis, there are two NPC. Talk to the higher one. You know I'm multi-tasking now, right? ; ) Richmond2010 (Talk) 04:02,11/25/2011 (UTC) MapleStory The extractor Could you send me your version of the extractor? Also am I supposed to put it in a folder or something? Like the correct maplestory v ersion? extractor doesnt work :( Whenever I try and open the extractor, it just stops and a error message comes up saying it stopped responding or something. problem persists.. No, It's just that I don't even know where to place the file? I just open it from the desktop and get this: image I saw on your form on Microsoft.com that you put it in the maplestory sea folder and opened base.wz? Firstly, what version of maplestory sea did you use? Secondly, what tool did you use to open base.wz? Thirdly, where do I put wzextract.exe? RE: Burst To GIF Animation Well, first off, there's maplesimulator.com (Includes animations), or you could just use GIMP, Photoshop or Macromedia Flashplayer 8 etc. to put all the images together to make a .gif animation. Otherwise there are .gif animations available on Southperry.net RE: Ascension Q1 2012 is Quarter One of Yr 2012 :P It is easier to predict when the patch will come out, the MapleSEA developers already said in ASGF 2011 Meet the Developers that they are preparing the patch for Q1 2012, we do not have exact date so we just use Q1 2012.. Who knows, they may delay... XNick24x 02:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy New Year Happy New Year to you too! RE: Market Price The prices are as of the latest english version, which is GMST 1.0.400. The KMST prices are not added since they are in korean and only skills and maps are added from KMST. The Wikia is a information database, not a market for people to check auctions and offers. There is already a website for that, its called basilmarket. RE:Quest Template You can find templates by just putting in the search box "Template:" and then whatever you are looking for. A lot of templates start with infobox. This one is an example http://maplestory.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_Quest --Fixin 20:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Quests I see your point, but it would have been better to have also created a new tab for Resistance quests as well because there are quests in Edelstein that can be taken up by non resistance players--Fixin 02:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templetes It is in the infobox quest template as |level=. It isn't in the quest list template--Fixin 16:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: GIF I just looked at this simple tutorial, make sure you have GIMP. MapleSEA Jump! and Legend update. February: Jump! classes and Cannon Shooter. March: Mercedes, the next genaration of MapleSEA heroes. April: Demon Slayer. TrongWiki 11:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Female Xenon Here. --